


Night Owl Prompt

by Foxylevan



Series: Tales of the Night Owl [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Suits (US TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Ideas, But whatever, Gen, Multi, Other, Tumblr Prompt, i do not actually know, or good, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxylevan/pseuds/Foxylevan
Summary: Even as a Pre Med student, my tired brain still find the time for some prompts. Wanna use them ? Sure as hell you can. Just tell me where it go, I wanna read it. Maybe I'll make some of these myself but yeah, Pre Med.Warning : Lots of spoilers and crossover.





	Night Owl Prompt

**Prompt I**

Or the one where we see more, much more, of Dean's ability with a shotgun. You know. The sniper kind. After "All Dogs Go To Heaven" gave us a nice glimpse of his ability. And, let's say it's of the really handy kind.  
Shooting monsters from far away ? Yeah, definitly the best course of action if possible.

So yeah, some more of Dean's with a shotgun, being seen as BAMF instead of the whiny human (which, mind you, he is not. I think people going through less than him get the eternal right to whine so why not him, hell he's saving people here).

Yeah, Dean being appreciated for his actual capacities as a hunter. You can be an ex-army soldier but you ain't a Hunter. You have to know what you hunt to take a clean shot. More often than not in urban environnement with noises, distactions, or just the groing risk because the area is actually occupied. A sniper would have saved the day on many occasions. Plus, just so you know.  
Long range ? The cartridge you put in it is _massive_ . Can axe a man's head if well shot, I'd say. Which mean, vampires ? On the menu.

#sniper!dean

**Prompt II**

Or the one where Ben is the son of Dean and things are different. I'm not saying him and Lisa should be a couple (Destiel, Lisean, I don't care). But I want Ben to be Dean's son and not seeing him being... removed ? And his memories suppressed ? 

**Prompt III**

 

**Prompt IV**

**Prompt**


End file.
